


Proposing and the wedding

by Steampunker



Series: Richard/Anyanna [4]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, author knows nothing about weddings, cake fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunker/pseuds/Steampunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposing and the wedding

I worried the box in my pocket as I paced the floor in James' front room. Jezza and James were watching me from the couch before Jeremy groans

"Man up and call her already!"

"What if she says no?" I worry and James rolls his eyes

"She won't say no you git. Just ask her before I change my mind about this." he says and I pull my phone out calling my girlfriend asking her to come to her uncle's house. It didn't take long for her to show up

"Hey you three what's up?" she asks giving a lopsided grin and I glance back at my mates who urge me on. Taking a deep breath I get down on one knee I pull the box out of my pocket showing her the ring

"Anyanna Hailey May, will you marry me?" I ask and her grin grows

"Of course I will Richard. You can relax now." she laughs making me grin as I stand back up and place the ring on her finger. We share a kiss and the peanut gallery groans

"So, now we have a wedding to plan!" Jeremy says

"Oh god...I'm not sure I'm ok with that Jeremy." I groan

"Oh we're just going to Top Gear theme it is all." I smile wrapping my arm around my now fiancée's waist. I was happy and not even James' trying to griping and groaning could bring me down.   
-  
It was finally the day. Anyanna would be my wife in just a few minutes and I couldn't be more excited! Looking around I saw that Jeremy, James, Lauren, Andy, and Sandy had really went all out on the Top Gear theme. The wedding cake had cars on it, the reception area had a very homey garage feel to it, and there were different cars from the show parked where we were to say our vows. 

Jezza walks up to me, James was with Anyanna since he was going to walk her down the aisle because no one had heard from her father in quite a few years, and he pays my shoulder

"It's the big day Hamster. How are you feeling?" he asks

"I'm feeling great enough to completely ignore the hamster nickname." I say grinning and he chuckles. 

"I just talked to James and he said Anyanna was pretty excited too."

"I hope so. How does she look?"

"You know I can't tell you, but she does look beautiful."

"I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress. I know she'll look amazing." 

"Alright lover boy, time to get you to the altar." I nod and follow Jeremy outside. My soon to be wife's siblings were already there along with our friends and family. I stand at the altar and wait as the pianist starts to play 'Here comes the bride'. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her walking up the aisle with James. Her brown hair was curled, she had light makeup that accentuated her dark brown eyes, and she looked absolutely smashing in her dress.   
It was like slow motion as she walked up to me with her niece Sadie being the flower girl. Once she made it up to me the preacher does his whole 'in sickness and in health' spill and we finally get to say 'I do' then seal it with a kiss. In the reception area it didn't take long for a cake fight to erupt between Anyanna's friends and family which pulled me, my friends, and my family into it. All in all our wedding was fun, romantic, and happy. Anyanna and I were laughing as we shared another kiss even if we were covered in cake

"I love you Anyanna." I say

"I love you too Richard." she says resting her head on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead gently. We watched everyone happily. I would always remember this day as one of the happiest days of my life.


End file.
